My Best Friend
by SuFinFTW126
Summary: Kiku and Heracles were best friends, until suddenly something tragic happens to Heracles. Kiku has just lost his best friend, or has he?


I would like to give credit to To Squee or Not To Squee for helping me write this on omegle!

* * *

Hiding in the darkness, Kiku stifled sobs with his hand, tears cascading down his face. As of yesterday, he'd lost his best friend. Now he'd lost everything. What was there to live for? Everything had gone. He checked the time. 1:50 AM.

Time was dragging on.

Everything had gone. Everything, it seemed, except the best friend he'd just lost, who was gently whispering his name in the black.

"K-Kiku..." Heracles said, getting closer to him. "Kiku?" he repeated, trying to look at the sobbing Asian's face.

"Stop it," whimpered Kiku, clamping his hands over his ears, "You're imagining things, Kiku." With this he began to cry slightly harder. Heracles got closer, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kiku, it's me, Heracles..." A shiver ran down Kiku's spine as he cautiously placed his hand on Heracles'. "H-Heracles-san...?"

"It's me," Heracles said, holding Kiku's hand gently. Hesitantly, Kiku turned around, looking the Greek in the eye.

"Y-y-you... y-you're supposed to be d-dead..." He shook his head.

"For you, my best friend, I'll never die," he said softly. Sniffling, Kiku leapt forward, throwing his arms around Heracles and crying gently into his shoulder. "Y-you came back!"

Heracles hugged back gently, a few tears ran down his cheek. He ran his fingers through Kiku's hair.

"B-but how?! Y-you died, r-right in front of me! Wh-why now? A-are you in pain? D-did it hurt?" Kiku hid his face in Heracles' jacket.

"Calm down," Heracles said calmly. "I'm fine, please calm down."  
"I-I'm sorry," whispered Kiku. "I-I thought I'd lost you..." Heracles held him securely, "You will never lose me." The Asian closed his eyes, listening contently to the sound of Heracles' breathing.

"How did you do it? H-how did you survive? You got hit by a car, Heracles-san. I-it's not easy to recover in less that 24 hours, let alone live." Kiku said, worry in his tone.

Heracles sighed, "it did hurt, but it just knocked me out, at the hospital they said it was a miracle that I lived," he rubbed Kiku's back, trying to sooth him.

"W-weren't you harmed in some way? You can't have had no injuries from a force like that."

"I got some head trauma and they believe some brain damage," Heracles paused, sighing quietly. "I left so I could find you." Kiku pulled away, a look of horror plastered to his face.

"N-no," he stuttered, tears beginning to flow down his face again. "N-no, y-you shouldn't have- I-I- y-you really didn't have to do that just for me! I-I'm not important, Heracles-san, your safety is! I-it could get worse, y-y-you need to get back to the hospital!" Heracles pulled him back.

"I'm fine, Kiku. Please don't cry..." he said softly, trying to  
calm him.

"P-please, I'm begging you! G-go back, y-you don't have to stay here! I-I'm really not that important anyway..." He trailed off at the end, shaking.  
He shook his head and said, "you are that important to me Kiku," he hugged Kiku tighter, wanting him to just relax. Kiku bit his lip.

"R-really...?" he asked softly, one hand on Heracles shirt.

He nodded, putting his forehead to Kiku's. "You are." The Asian smiled shyly.

"Thank you... th-thank you for caring... and thank you for saving my life yesterday... I can't repay you enough. Anything you ask, I'll do it." Kiku said quickly.

Heracles smiled and whispered, "I want to be more than friends," he gently pressed his lips to Kiku's. He blushed darkly, still in shock; after the initial shock, however, he clung onto Heracles' shoulders, closing his eyes, unsure of what to do.

Heracles pulled away and tried to look into Kiku's eyes. "Kiku, are you ok?" The Asian blushed, staring at his feet.

"I'm fine. Sorry, that just took me by surprise." Heracles used his hand to lift Kiku's chin, he looked into his beautiful eyes. He blushed, "I-I'm sorry..."

"I-it's okay," murmured Kiku. "I-I'm just... there's not even a word to describe how happy I am that you're back." Heracles smiled, hugging Kiku tighter.

"I'm glad that you're happy that I'm back," he felt somewhat rejected, it seemed that Kiku just wanted to be friends. Kiku blushed again. "Heracles-san?"

"What is it Kiku?" Heracles looked at Kiku's cute blush.

"Y-you know I said I'd do anything for you?" Now it was Heracles turn to blush, he stayed silent, biting his lower lip.

"I-I..." Kiku sighed. "I-I'll be m-more than friends... i-if that's what you want..." He stood on his tiptoes, nervously leaning in for another kiss. Heracles shook his head, a few tears forming.

"N-no... I d-don't want to force you to do it..." he murmured, looking down, he would rather be friends than force Kiku to be with him.

"Y-you don't have to... d-d-daisuki," he muttered. Heracles looked into Kiku's eyes, a few tears rolling down his face.

"R-really?" he asked softly.

"Really," he breathed, unable to stand up any higher. "I-I'm sorry, I-I can't reach you..." Heracles leaned down, kissing him gently, and pulling him close.

Kiku timidly kissed back, unsure of what to do, so he draped his arms around Heracles' shoulders, feeling his heart racing. Heracles smiled into the kiss, he has always wanted Kiku to love him back. Panting, Kiku pulled away, smiling bashfully.

"I'm so glad you're back," he whispered, hugging him again. Heracles smiled, holding him securely. He nuzzled his face into Kiku's hair. Kiku was lost in a dream for a moment, until he remembered how Heracles had got here.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hospital?" questioned Kiku, concerned. "Th-they must be looking for you by now." He smiled and shook his head,

"I'm fine, and thank you for caring, Kiku." The Asian smiled back, rubbing his eyes.

"You must be tired, Heracles-san... you can stay here, if you like." Kiku offered. Heracles nodded, yawning.

"I can? Thank you, Kiku," he smiled gently.

"It's nothing," whispered Kiku. "You can have my bed if you want." Heracles shook his head, yawning again.

"It's okay, I'll take the couch or something." he said, wanting the Asian to be comfortable more than himself. Kiku gently took Heracles' hand.

"I insist. It's been a tough day for you, you deserve some kind of comfort." Heracles sighed and nodded, wanting to make Kiku happy.

"I-If you insist..." he said softly, holding Kiku's hand. Sitting the Greek down on his bed, Kiku gave him yet another hug.

"Goodnight," he whispered into his ear. Heracles hugged back, pulling him onto his lap, whispering "sleep with me, please Kiku."

"I-if that's what you wish," murmured Kiku, curling up in Heracles' lap. Heracles bit his lip,"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to..." Heracles felt like he was forcing Kiku to stay with him.

"No, it's fine... I'd be happy to." Kiku held onto Heracles' arm affectionately. Heracles smiled, lying down with Kiku on his chest. Kiku gently took Heracles' hand, smiling distantly before his eyes drooped.

"If this is a dream... let me never wake again," the smaller man whispered before falling asleep. Heracles had a few happy tears roll down his cheeks when he heard this. Knowing whatever else he said would go unheard, he just cuddled with Kiku, enjoying him in his arms. Finally, he fell asleep.


End file.
